Tod's New Groove
jaclyn bachik's movie-spoofs of "The Emperor's New Groove". It appeared on YouTube on March 22, 2014. Cast: *Human Kuzco - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Llama Kuzco - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Baby Kuzco - Baby Simba (The Lion King) *Pacha - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) & Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Human Yzma - Darla Dimple (Cats Dont' Dance) *Kronk - Donkey (Shrek) *Angel Kronk - Percy (Thomas & Friends) *Devil Kronk - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *Chicha - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) & Sharla (Timon & Pumbaa) *Chaca - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Tipo - Mavis (Thomas & Friends) *Bucky the Squirrel - Himself *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Himself *Jaguars - themselves *Theme Song Guy - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rudy the Old Man - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Man for Bride Choosing - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Peasent Near Yzma - Scooby-Doo *Birthday Singers - themselves *Turtle Kuzco - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bird Kuzco - Red (Angry Birds) *Whale Kuzco - Whale Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Two Men at Checkerboard - Henry (Thomas & Friends) & Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *Cat Yzma - Duncan (Thomas & Friends) *Butler - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Brides - themselves *2nd Guard - Captain Katt (Three Blind Mouseketeers) *Announcer for Pacha - Himself *Crocodiles - themselves *The Golden-Throated Small-Winged Warbler - Bunny Kuzco (The Emperor's New School) *1st Guard - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Guards - Himself *Guard in Lizard Form - Himself *Guard in Ostrich Form - Himself *Guard in Octopus Form - Himself *Guard in Gorilla Form - Himself *Guard in Cow Form - Donald Duck (Disney) *3rd Guard - Himself *Trampoline Owner - Himself Parts: *Tod's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *Tod's New Groove Part 2 - Phineas and Pumbaa's Arrival/Tod's Advisor *Tod's New Groove Part 3 - Todtopia *Tod's New Groove Part 4 - Darla Dimple's Revenge *Tod's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *Tod's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *Tod's New Groove Part 7 - Phineas and Pumbaa Return Home *Tod's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Rabbit! *Tod's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Phineas and Pumbaa to the Rescue *Tod's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *Tod's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *Tod's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *Tod's New Groove Part 12 - Mudka's Meat Hut *Tod's New Groove Part 13 - A Rabbit Alone/Friends, Finally *Tod's New Groove Part 14 - Playtime at Phineas and Pumbaa's House *Tod's New Groove Part 15 - The Chase *Tod's New Groove Part 16 - Darla Dimple Confronts Tod/Bugs Bunny *Tod's New Groove Part 17 - A Mix-Up of Vials *Tod's New Groove Part 18 - Darla Dimple's Train Form *Tod's New Groove Part 19 - A Whole New Groove *Tod's New Groove Part 20 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *Tod's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Jaclyn Bachik Category:Parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The emperor's New School Spoofs